worth
by sharingstories2
Summary: What if both McGee's were arrested in 'twisted sister' but Timothy McGee escaped and now he was hurt and she'd never get to apologize.
1. Chapter 1

McGee hugged her. She was trembling in his arms. He wasn't surprised, he knew what had told her had shocked her. In all honesty it wasn't anyone's fault but his, he had technically aided and maybe abetted but she was his sister. He may love NCIS but he loved her even more. So that's why he took the fall, he fought off armed guards all because he loved his sister. They were going to arrest him, he was Sarah's only hope. Her last hope. So he ran.

Time skip-time skip - time skip

Many people thought Gibbs didn't have feelings. They were wrong. It broke his heart to walk down those prison corridors, to tell Sarah that Timothy McGee was fighting for his life.

She knew that as soon as she saw Gibbs her big brother was in trouble, she knew that by the way he acted it was serious. He was shot, he could die all because he believed in her freedom. When DiNozzo showed her the video footage, she nearly fainted. Two shots, through the leg and abdomen. The students who drugged her had attempted to kill her brother. That was not ok.

After viewing the evidence a hearing was held. She was free of all charges. Her brother still hadn't woken up. Ziva told her the McGee had fought Gibbs. Herself and Tony tried to ensure Sarah knew McGee was terrified of his boss. She just smiled, it didn't help her brother now.

His office had become a second home. Nobody bothered her, every one respected her due to her brother and if he never woke up she'd never get to tell him she respected him too.

When she finally reached his room all she could do was stare. He had had a bad turn and was in ICU. She couldn't see him. "That's the brother you mocked" Sarah felt tears in her eyes.

"I know" he laughed and she turned to face him. "I don't think you do" Sarah felt her chest constrict.

"Do you know what it's like to grow up in Timothy McGee's shadow?" Gibbs shook his head. The room filled with tension.

" He is one Hell of an agent but do you understand what its like to be him. Hes bright but I bet he was terrified of getting results because he feels like if he failed Hes failed everyone. He's one of the best but he gave up everything he believed in for you. So I don't know what it's like to grow up in his shadow but do you know what it's like to be misunderstood and put down on a daily bases. To give up everything to a self centered teen" and with that Gibbs left. As Sarah looked over her brother she felt that even though she was free she would never worthy to be Timothy McGee's sister.


	2. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
